Sete Beijos do Dementador
by Pam Weasley
Summary: O senhor Granger odiou os seis primeiros e não lembrava do último.


**Sete Beijos do Dementador**

Os passos dela ainda ecoavam no corredor, enquanto ele atirava-se na cama como quando fazia na adolescência, se era contrariado. Fora contrariado desde a primeira vez, o primeiro beijo da morte. Enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos e tentava fisicamente impedir as lágrimas de rolarem, não conseguia se perdoar por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

_Por tê-la deixado partir._

x

O primeiro beijo fora perto do aniversário de doze anos da sua pequena fada. Dias antes ela recebera a carta de pergaminho amarelado, o símbolo gravado a cera vermelha, a tinta verde convidando-a ao novo mundo da Escola de Hogwarts. _A fada era uma bruxa._

Ele virou a noite fazendo aquele jogo de palavras, enquanto ouvia sua esposa chorar baixinho. E soube que ela não chorava por ter descoberto em sua filha uma natureza mágica, ou porque agora entendia que ela era diferente, ou por causa da briga que os dois tiveram com a pequena à tarde. Ela chorava porque sua fada _precisava_ ir embora.

Os cabelos cheios se aproximaram do rosto do pai ainda exibindo o sorriso emocionado que aparecia toda vez que ela olhava a grande maria-fumaça a sua frente. O beijo foi rápido, porque Hogwarts já chamava. O apito do trem clamava por aquela que viria a ser a bruxa mais brilhante de seu tempo.

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione._

X

Agora as lágrimas já rolavam e ele deixava-se levar por todos os sentimentos que tentara suprimir enquanto gritava com ela. Como você pode fazer isso, Hermione? E nós? _O que nós somos pra você?_

E apertava os olhos tentando não pensar no que ela teria enfrentado. Quantos trasgos, cães de três cabeças, quantos... Quantos basiliscos?

X

O segundo beijo antecedeu sua primeira visita à Hogwarts. Ela entrou muito mais animada na maria-fumaça do dia primeiro de setembro, mas ele não soube que ela logo desanimou por não ter encontrado seus amigo ali. Sua primeira notícia era sobre um professor famoso.

A segunda veio em outro pergaminho amarelado que falava sobre uma petrificação. Ele dormiu aquela noite na enfermaria do grande castelo que agora era o segundo lar de sua filha. Não pode sentir-se menos em casa enquanto olhava para o corpinho feito de pedra que guardava as mesmas feições da sua fada. _Da sua bruxa._

Ele caiu no sono segurando uma das mãos de Hermione, tendo sua esposa segurado a outra. Acordou no meio da noite, com a enfermeira Pomfrey olhando-o nos olhos. _O senhor está bem? Estava gritando_.

_Hermione. Basilisco. Socorro. Cuidado. Filha. __**Não**__._

X

Alguém bateu à porta, e mesmo que quisesse abri-la ele não se sentia com a mínima disposição. Era como se vários dos tais basiliscos tivessem comprimido seu corpo até quebrar todos os seus ossos, todas as articulações se rompendo lentamente. Não podia levantar. Não podia respirar. Estava tão, tão profundamente decepcionado com ela – e consigo.

O quarto estava mais frio. Tão sem ânimo, sem alegria, sem alma quanto ele próprio estava. Isso lhe lembrou de quando ele descobriu que os beijos de despedida de Hermione não eram os beijos _da morte_.

X

Era o terceiro beijo, então. E ele já se acostumara com aquela sensação de dormência deixada pelo trem que contornava a saída do mundo dos trouxas para levá-la para o mundo dos bruxos. _O mundo de Hermione_.

Primeiro veio a carta falando sobre Harry e o padrinho assassino. Depois, a carta sobre o fantasioso pensamento de ter um professor lobisomem. Depois, algo sobre um hipogrifo chamado Buckbeak, e uma promessa de Ronald Weasley. Ele nunca soube por que, mas gostava daquele garoto.

Quando ela voltou, tinha uma taça de quadribol, um lobo, um rato e um cão na história. Para a mãe – e só para a mãe – ela falou sobre um abraço. Para o pai, falou sobre um beijo: _o beijo do dementador_.

Constantemente, ele passou a sonhar com um ser de capa preta, formado só de ar, que lentamente separava sua alma do corpo. Ao amanhecer, abria lentamente a porta do quarto de Hermione para encontrá-la ressonando baixo. E o monstro estava ali.

_Ron. Harry. Hogwarts. Magia. Filha. __**Não**__._

X

O monstro estava ali de novo. Tinha tomado conta da sua casa, da sua família e, finalmente, dele próprio. Ele podia senti-lo nas batidas da porta, na voz preocupada da esposa. Ela não tivera tanto medo. Em nenhuma das vezes entrara em desespero como ele próprio, nunca chegara a sentir-se insegura. Provavelmente há muito tempo a esposa parara de pensar que perdeu Hermione.

Ele ainda pensava se Hermione, algum dia, _fora dele_.

X

No quarto beijo do dementador – teria sido ali que o monstro entrara em sua casa? – havia um torneio. Ela estava se tornando uma moça que _tinha curvas_, e isso deixaria qualquer escola perigosa. Mandou poucas cartas para ele naquele ano, sendo a maioria para a mãe. _Coisas de meninas_, sua esposa ria.

Ele lia todas, escondido. Ela falava de três rapazes. Um era um insensível que só sairia com uma garota se ela fosse bonita. O outro a levou ao baile. O terceiro corria grande perigo de vida. Mas a volubilidade adolescente fez com que ela chegasse a casa falando de um quarto rapaz. _Que estava morto_.

Ele parou de ver o grande monstro sugar sua alma e passou a sentir o calor de uma luz verde acertando sua fada e fazendo-a sumir, repentinamente, diante dos olhos do pai desesperado.

_Ron. Viktor. Harry. Cedric. Hermione. __Não. __**Por favor**__._

X

Ele levantou e arrastou os pés até a porta, para deixar a esposa entrar. Ela o abraçou e disse que tudo estava bem, agora. Mas ele não conseguia mais acreditar que algo daria certo. Sua esposa despiu-se e parecia disposta a dormir. Ele quis fazer o mesmo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi tirar os sapatos e sentar-se na cama. Já era tarde.

_Já era tarde._

X

Ele pensou seriamente em não deixa-la dar o quinto beijo. Tinha muito medo das luzes verdes que atingiam as pessoas do outro lado da plataforma 9 ¾, mas ela garantiu que estaria segura com a Ordem. Ele levou-a a sede dos protetores e conheceu a Mansão Black. Conheceu o lobisomem, o padrinho assassino e o olhar que Ronald Weasley fixava em sua filha.

Ele foi embora e depois soube por cartas sobre como Hogwarts havia mudado, inclusive de diretor. Falou sobre Dumbledore. Falou sobre Ron. E, então, falou sobre _ele_.

Logo após conferir se Hermione não precisava de ajuda para organizar seus materiais de volta nas prateleiras, e garantir que não tinha nenhuma cicatriz em seu corpo, ele chorou. Não por si, por medo ou pela esposa.

Naquela noite, a capa preta tomou forma de véu.

_Harry. Hermione. Ron. Luna. Ginny. __Neville. __**Harry**__. _

X

Sua esposa já dormia, provavelmente sob efeito de remédios. Ele não gostava de remédios para dormir, pois eles forçavam-no a fazer algo que ele não queria. Não se ouvia sinal de Hermione dentro da casa. Ele pensava se ela teria fugido, agora que sabia aparatar. Aprendera, finalmente, a sumir diante dele num passe de mágica.

_Silêncio_. Ele se perguntou há quanto tempo Hermione permanecia naquela condição.

X

Depois do sexto beijo ela não enviou muitas cartas. As raras contavam boas novas sobre notas, sobre festas, sobre um clube para os melhores alunos e sobre Harry e Ginny. O que ele queria saber, afinal, não estava naquelas linhas.

Ele gostaria que ela tivesse falado de como se sentia, de como estava gostando daquele lugar, de qualquer coisa que quebrasse o silêncio que se abateu entre os dois desde o quarto beijo. Qualquer coisa que explicasse melhor o quanto ela havia afundado-se nos livros sem ter tempo de rabiscar em algumas palavras algo que trouxesse menos dor ao seu coração de pai.

Afinal, ele apenas não queria ter descoberto tudo enquanto assistia, de longe, Hermione atirar-se nos braços de Ron e afogar-se em lágrimas que, definitivamente, não representavam apenas tristeza.

_Dumbledore. Morte. Guerra. __**Filha**__._

X

Suspirou. Ela tinha passado por tantas coisas e ele não pudera ajudar _em nada_. O silêncio sepulcral da noite, envolvido de um véu negro que soprava lentamente, sussurrava que estavam bem, agora. Estavam todos em casa. Ele levantou da cama e pôs seus chinelos de lã para caminhar no piso gelado do corredor. Haviam gritado tanto que a ausência total de ruídos era assustadora. Como se alguém tivesse repentinamente _apagado a memória_ das paredes que antes ecoavam os impropérios.

O único barulho ouvido foi o ranger leve das portas sendo abertas, até encontrar o pequeno quarto que passava grande parte do ano desocupado.

X

Ele não lembrava se houvera um sétimo beijo. Mas estava na Austrália, tinha muito sol, dinheiro e algumas pessoas a conhecer. Olhava apara a mulher do seu lado e sentia-se tão feliz como _não se lembrava_ de sê-lo antes. Os cabelos balançando ao vento do ensolarado país, tão diferente da chuvosa Londres que deixaram para trás.

Eles conversavam sobre tudo. O trabalho, as férias, alguns amigos e conhecidos do novo paraíso. Certa noite, ele comentou que gostaria de ter filhos, e ela disse que poderiam providenciar um. _Já imaginou? Uma menininha?_

Ele imaginava uma menininha de cabelos escuros como os seus, olhos chocolate como os da mãe, tão inteligente, tão estudiosa, a mais brilhante de seu tempo. Era tudo que um homem pode sonhar para sua filha.

_Austrália. Sol. Mar. __**Filha**__._

X

Encontrou-a dormindo, com a bochecha colada no travesseiro e uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça. Tinham muitos livros espalhados pelo chão e, jogado ao lado da cama, uma foto da família. Ele percebeu algo embaixo da mão de Hermione e não pode vencer sua curiosidade. Sua boca ficou repentinamente amarga.

_Uma foto de família_. Ela, meia dúzia de ruivos, Harry, todos se mexendo. O monstro que tomou conta de sua casa agora havia se instalado. Não poderia fugir. Ia colocar a foto no seu lugar de origem quando se deu conta de que algo escrito no verso. Pensou em não ler, para não sentir-se pior. Mas seria melhor suportar a dor de uma vez só.

"_Herm,_

_Percebi que você dormia com uma foto dos seus pais todos os dias, enquanto estávamos caçando horcrux. Sei que você sentiu muita falta dos dois como sentia todos os dias em Hogwarts (Ginny contou que você faz isso desde sempre) e achei que, como agora você está com eles, pode sentir nossa falta também. Espero que duas fotos não ocupem espaço demais debaixo do seu travesseiro._

_Um beijo,_

_Ron"_

Ele estremeceu. Ela dormia com a foto dos pais. _Todos os dias_. Uma lágrima começou a rolar pelo seu rosto e, sentindo-se fraco, ele sentou na poltrona que ficava do lado da porta, chorando baixo, pensando se estava pronto para recolocar a foto dos Weasleys no lugar. O Sr. Granger finalmente percebeu porque, a sete beijos atrás, deixara sua filha entrar naquele trem, dobrar aquela curva e aprender como sumir de repente.

_Pai?_ – ele ouviu, e levantou a cabeça, agradecendo por estar escuro e suas lágrimas não brilharem. – _Você pode me devolver a foto?_

Ele levantou devagar e encaminhou-se até a filha e entregou-lhe a imagem dos ruivos sorridentes. Deu meia-volta antes de ouvir a voz dela reclamando pela _outra_. A foto do chão. _A foto da família_. Ajoelhou-se no chão para pega-la e assim, de joelho, ouviu-a perguntar:

_Veio me dar um beijo de boa noite?_

Ele entregou a imagem, que ela juntou a foto dos Weasley, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, desejando bons sonhos a sua fada. Ela riu. _Bruxa, pai!_

Ele deixara Hermione ir para Hogwarts porque sempre teve certeza que, antes de ser bruxa, de ser brilhante, de ser amiga do Eleito, de ser Weasley, de ser Hermione, ela era _Granger_.

E a partir de então, só contou os beijos de boa noite.

* * *

N/A: Escrito para o challenge de Backstories, mas eu nem sei se é uma backstory! BTW, ninguém nunca pensa muito nos pais Granger, achei necessário. R&R!


End file.
